SEMEUke Quiz
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Kalau prediksiku benar, kabulkanlah satu keinginanku, Dobe. [SasuNaru] [Shounen-Ai]


**SEMEUke Quiz**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

SEMEUke dot com

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, Bahasa agak kasar

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto menatap sebal layar tab 7.0 _inch_ yang diperlihatkan Sasuke padanya. Di sana terpampang jelas sebuah halaman _website_ yang memperlihatkan hasil kuis dari sebuah situs bernama _SEMEUke dot com_. Hasil yang cukup menohok hati Naruto yang kini menatap nyalang tulisan "_Don't Fuck With Me Seme_" beserta penjelasan cukup panjang pada bagian bawahnya dengan kedua pipi menggembung kesal.

"Lihat, _Dobe_. _Feeling_-ku benar, 'kan? Meskipun memakai pertanyaan kuis yang baru, hasilnya tidak akan pernah berubah." Sasuke menyerahkan _gadget_ yang digenggamnya kepada Naruto. "Sekarang giliranmu. Kalau hasilnya tepat seperti apa yang aku prediksikan, berarti akulah pemenang taruhan ini. Dan kau, harus mau mengabulkan satu keinginanku."

"Ck! Siapa takut! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkan setidaknya "_Chibi Seme_" untuk kali ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEMEUke dot com**_

_Welcome..._

_By hitsuzen, luck, or forces beyond your control, you have been brought to the realm of The Seme/Uke Quiz. *Beckons innocents towards the darkness* Come forth and embrace your destiny..._

_**Take The New Quiz — Take The Original Quiz**_

Naruto tanpa ragu memilih "_Take The New Quiz_".

Halaman _website_ pun beralih ke pertanyaan pilihan pertama.

**1.**_** Mmm... This first question is so goood... What does it taste like?**_

○ _Rich dark chocolate_

○ _Strawberries and cream_

○ _*Blushing - Can't answer*_

○ _Wine_

○ _Vanilla ice cream_

○ _Cherries_

○ _Why am I doing this?_

Naruto berpikir. Ada dua pilihan yang ia suka. Antara "_rich dark chocolate_" atau "_vanilla ice cream_".

"Cepat pilih, _Dobe_. Kau itu kebanyakan berpikir," gumam Sasuke yang penasaran ingin melihat hasil kuis milik Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ada dua rasa yang aku sukai di sini. Kalau ada rasa _ramen_, aku tidak akan segalau ini jadinya," balas Naruto yang masih sulit untuk mengambil keputusan.

"_Dobe_, cepat pilih. Atau aku telanjangi kau sekarang juga."

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah meraih sebuah gunting, Naruto pun akhirnya segera memilih "_vanilla ice cream_" sebagai pilihan jawabannya.

"_Good_. Untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya lakukanlah lebih cepat," nada monoton tenang nan mengerikan bergumam pelan.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali," balas Naruto sambil menyentuh tulisan "_Next Question_".

Halaman _website_ pun bergulir kembali.

**2. **_**If you described yourself in one word, what would it be?**_

○ _Intelligent_

○ _Sexy_

○ _Entertaining_

○ _Misleading_

○ _Mysterious_

○ _Dangerous_

○ _Hee!_

Naruto tanpa ragu memilih "_entertaining_". Dan Sasuke pun sudah menduga kalau remaja pirang di dekatnya akan memilih pilihan tersebut.

**3. **_**Your charm point:**_

○ _Your loyalty_

○ _Your body_

○ _Your fancy car_

○ _Your awesome style_

○ _Your ability to get shit done_

● _Your fun personality_

○ _Your darkness_

"Menurutku lebih cocok pilihan kedua, _Dobe_. Tubuhmu itu sempurna. Apalagi bagian bokong yang bagiku menduduki point utama. Bokongmu itu padat berisi serta pas untuk diremas," Sasuke berkomentar dengan nada terlampau datar bahkan ekspresi wajahnya pun serata papan. Tidak dipedulikannya sosok Naruto yang sekarang melirik tajam dengan wajah merah padam.

Rasanya, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan kuis ini secepat mungkin.

**4. **_**Doing a little shopping, you notice a sexy studded collar and leash set... You immediately:**_

○ _Hope the collar is lined with silk, because the feel of silk against your skin is hot_

○ _Buy it, have it gift-wrapped, and get excited when you think of your partner wearing it_

○ _Crave the feeling of control you'll get when holding the end of that leash_

○ _Don't usually go for that kind of shit, but could possibly be persuaded to buy it for your partner if they really wanted it_

○ _Shiver a little in pleasure, thinking of how submissive you'll feel wearing this down at your partner's feet_

● _Think of what an awesome cosplay it will make_

○ _Giggle a little and turn red_

"Aku kira kau akan memilih jawaban yang kelima. Sayang sekali..."

"_Teme_."

"Hn?"

"Tutup mulutmu, atau aku akan musnahkan seluruh persediaan tomatmu," ancam Naruto.

"Coba saja. Itu juga kalau kau ingin persediaan _ramen_-mu aku musnahkan tanpa sisa," Sasuke membalas super tenang. Naruto bungkam seribu kata.

**5. **_**You're finding yourself tired and thirsty, you decide to go for:**_

● _A fruity soda_

**6. **_**Ah, but after that drink you really have to go... The bathroom is crowded, so you decide to:**_

○ _Stand outside the door and wait for everyone to leave_

○ _Push your way in and get the job done_

○ _Turn red... Go in a stall, lock the door, and go while also blocking it with a foot, hand, elbow..._

○ _Why is there a toilet question?_

○ _I don't use public bathrooms_

○ _Ewwww_

○ _*Go* outside_

"Mmm..." Naruto berpikir serius. _'Yang pertama terlalu riskan. Kalau mendesak, mana bisa menunggu. Pakai cara paksaan juga bisa sih. Yang ketiga terlalu lebay. Yang keempat... Yang ini sajalah...'_ Naruto pun memilih "_*Go* outside_" sebagai pilihan jawabannya.

Merasa aneh karena Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai jawabannya lagi, ia pun menoleh sejenak akibat didorong oleh rasa penasaran. Ternyata, remaja _stoic_ tersebut sedang asyik membaca sebuah _manga_ yang baru saja didapatkan setelah mengacak-acak isi lemari buku milik Naruto.

"_Teme_."

"Akan kurapikan lagi nanti."

Menghela napas, Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke layar tab. Tanpa ada yang mengganggu, ia akhirnya bisa rileks menjawab semua pertanyaan yang tersisa. Tapi sewaktu telunjuk kanannya hendak menyentuh tulisan "_Next Question_", Sasuke lagi-lagi menginterupsinya.

"Tunggu, _Dobe_. Apa maksudnya dengan jawaban "_*Go* outside_" ini?"

"Ya... Aku melakukannya di luar, _Teme_," Naruto kicep.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. Ia tidak berkata apapun dan malah melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya kembali. Namun di dalam pikiran kelamnya, remaja _stoic_ itu telah memutuskan, bahwa mulai saat ini, ia akan mengikuti ke mana pun Si Pirang itu pergi. Yang tentu saja semuanya akan ia lakukan secara diam-diam dan juga tersembunyi.

Tidak ambil pusing dengan reaksi aneh Sasuke, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berkutat lagi dengan tab dalam genggamannya.

**7. **_**You like to sing! And usually it's:**_

● _In the bath_

**8. **_**Your socks right now:**_

● _No socks - I go barefoot_

**9. **_**You've always thought it would be amazingly awesome to be:**_

● _Sucked into a computer world where you got to complete an epic quest! *thumbs up*_

_Next Question_...

Iris biru Naruto melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan _manga_ miliknya. Rasanya agak sedikit aneh juga jika tidak ada komentar-komentar dari sosok _stoic_ yang selalu membuatnya kesal sedari tadi. Tapi, lupakan sajalah. Bukannya hal ini malah membuatnya lebih nyaman? Ya, lebih nyaman...

**10. **_**It's good to use your body, yes it is... And you like to:**_

● _Dance_

○ _Skateboard_

○ _Draw intricate beautiful patterns along your skin_

○ _Fence (as in proper sword fighting)_

○ _Play something with balls_

○ _Lay around_

○ _Nude trapeze_

"Sayang sekali kau tidak memilih yang terakhir, _Dobe_. Bagaimana kalau sekali-kali kita berdua melakukannya? Tanpa pakaian, bergelantungan, melakukan berbagai macam manuver, dan tenang saja, aku pasti akan menangkapmu ketika kau melompat," Sasuke berkata dengan sinar penuh keyakinan pada matanya.

"Aku merasa aneh kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan sangat santai, _Teme_," balas Naruto yang berusaha menutupi rasa canggungnya seiring halaman _website_ yang berpindah ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

**11. **_**Your perfect partner must be:**_

● _Loyal and intelligent_

**12. **_**Your lover must also be able to:**_

● _Put up with your moods_

**13. **_**Your ideal way to spend an evening with your significant other...**_

● _Snacks and movies_

**14. **_**Your favorite scent to wear on your body:**_

○ _Your partner's sweat_

○ _Wine_

○ _Lemon, lime, or grapefruit_

○ _Something fruity sweet, like strawberries_

○ _Motor oil_

○ _Something sweet and delicious, like chocolate or vanilla_

● _Rainwater_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bergulir. Dan Sasuke pun kini lebih memilih untuk melihat setiap jawaban yang dipilih oleh Naruto. Dan seperti biasa, komentar-komentarnya selalu berhasil membuat Si Pirang salah tingkah. Seperti kenapa lebih memilih "_rainwater_" pada pertanyaan "_Your favorite scent to wear on your body_"? Padahal Sasuke yakin Naruto menyukai keringatnya. Apalagi ketika mereka 'bergulat' di atas ranjang, diiringi suara desahan serta erangan, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua saling berpelukan, Naruto pernah mengatakan kalau aroma tubuh Sasuke membuatnya nyaman.

Pura-pura tidak mendengar dengan wajah merah padam, Naruto segera bergulir ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

**15. **_**You have an erotic dream... It's about:**_

○ _Your partner bound in silk ribbons_

○ _You bound in silk ribbons_

○ _Hot tub fun!_

○ _Toe sucking_

○ _You being sensually stalked through the forest at night..._

○ _You stalking your innocent partner through the forest at night..._

○ _Sexy playful spanking_

"..." Jari telunjuk kanan Si Pirang memilih untuk menyentuh pilihan "_Next Question_". Tapi ia terkejut saat layar tab di hadapannya malah kembali ke halaman yang sama. _'Loh, kok...?'_ Dengan dahi berkerut dalam, ia mencobanya lagi. Dan ternyata, hasilnya tetap tidak berubah.

"Kuis ini bukan tipe yang bisa kau lewati pertanyaannya begitu saja. Kau harus menjawab semuanya tanpa terkecuali, _Dobe_." Sasuke melirik wajah Naruto yang tampak kecewa. "Jadi, kau memilih yang mana?"

Naruto melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di samping kirinya. Menyipitkan mata, dengan kilat ia pun segera membelakangi remaja _stoic_ itu lalu menyentuh pilihan kedua dalam sekali tarikan napas. Rasa lega pun memenuhi hati Naruto sewaktu halaman _website_ telah berpindah ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Hingga perasaan merinding yang menghujam belakang tengkuk membuat ia menjawab panik sisa pertanyaan yang diberikan.

Dalam hati Si Pirang, ia yakin kalau Sasuke itu seharusnya mendapatkan "_Sadistic Seme_" daripada "_Don't Fuck With Me Seme_"!

**16. **_**Your online name is something like:**_

● _The name of something beautiful and dangerous_

**17. **_**Oh, look! You cooked your partner dinner! It consists of:**_

● _Something you spent all day with ~ chopping, mixing, sauteing ~ and it smells/looks good..._

**18. **_**The sheets on your bed are:**_

● _Bright_

Akhirnya, sampailah Naruto pada pertanyaan kesembilan belas. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya menjadi sedikit ragu-ragu. Bukan karena ia bingung untuk menjawab, melainkan karena ia merasa tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi mengerikan Sasuke jika mengetahui pilihan jawabannya. Apalagi yang dibicarakan sekarang sudah duduk di samping kirinya lagi!

"Hoo... Jadi itu pilihanmu, _Dobe_?"

"Eh...?!" Naruto _shock_ saat tanpa ia sadari telunjuk kanannya ternyata sudah menyentuh lingkaran putih di sisi kiri pilihan terakhir.

**19. **_**Which line do you dream of hearing your partner say to you:**_

○ _I want you to have everything you could ever want for, My Love... *whispered in your ear as your partner hands you several credit cards*_

○ _I will protect you always, completely... for you belong only to me, and I will never let you go... *from within your lover's embrace*_

○ _I found the remote for you!_

○ _I fixed your laptop, and now it runs ten times as fast!_

○ _I feel so safe and warm with you, please... hold me tighter..._

○ _Chase me... Catch me... Own me..._

● _Yes, My Lord... *from down at your feet*_

"A-Ano... Ini... Ah! Bukan! Sebenarnya... Err... Duh! Begini... Aaargh! Lupakan saja apa yang tadi kau lihat, _Teme_!" Naruto berkeringat dingin. Ia sudah siap menghindar jika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Tapi—

"_Yes, My Lord_..."

—balasan perkataan yang dilontarkan, sukses membuat Si Pirang terpaku di tempat. Ia merasa indera pendengarannya sedikit bermasalah.

"_Teme_..."

"_Yes, My Lord_."

"Berhentilah mengucapkan kata-kata itu."

"_Yes, My Lord_."

Naruto _sweatdrop_.

**20. **_**Without looking it up, do you know what the acronym BDSM stands for?**_

● _Maybe..._

**21. **_**Which one do you think you are ~ S or M?**_

● _Do you really need to ask me that? *purred from down on the floor where you're wrapped submissively around your partner's feet*_

Naruto seakan ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup ketika menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

_Final Question_...

**22. **_**Oh, and of course, just for laughs, you know ~ which is your preference ~ Top or Bottom?**_

● _Top_

"Apa maksudmu dengan "_Top_"?! Kau itu selalu berada di bawahku, _Dobe_! Di bawah! Apa kau lupa kalau setiap melakukan 'itu' kau selalu berada di posisi yang membuka kedua kaki lebar-lebar, menungging, juga yang 'dimasuki'?!" Sasuke protes.

"Jangan mengatakannya keras-keras, _Teme_! Aku sudah malas menjadi yang 'di bawah' terus menerus! Lagipula, kalau aku memilih "_Bottom_", pastinya aku akan mendapatkan _Uke_ lagi! Sakit nih hati, sakiiiiiiiiit!" balas Naruto yang perasaannya sudah kacau balau. Ia pun memilih "_Submit to Your Fate_" dengan penuh nafsu. Dan hasilnya adalah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[You are a Badass Uke!]**_

**"KAMFREEEEEETTT!"** Naruto misuh-misuh sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tidak bisa melawan takdir, _Dobe_."

"Takdir apaan?! _Bullshit_! Ini kuis pasti _error_ atau mungkin ada yang salah pilih! AAARGHH! Ulang sekali lagi!"

"Tidak boleh." Sasuke merampas tab dalam genggaman Naruto.

"_Teme_, kembalikan!" Tangan Si Pirang berusaha menggapai-gapai benda berukuran 7.0 _inch_ tersebut.

"Apa kau ingin melanggar perjanjian kita, _Dobe_?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya—" Naruto mendadak kehilangan kata-kata saat dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang berubah serius. Berdecak kesal satu kali, ia pun menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menenangkan perasaannya kembali. "Baiklah... Kau menang," ucapnya sedikit tidak rela. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebelum ia melontarkan keinginannya.

"_Dobe... kiss me..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari**_

**A/N:** Fic ini aku bikin pas kemaren iseng-iseng buka situs itu karena penasaran pengen nyobain lagi kuisnya. Eh, ternyata ada kuis baru! XD

Makasih yang udah baca fic ini nyampe akhir. _Gomen_, klo fic-nya aneh dan gak muasin...

_Jaa Ne_~


End file.
